Who is it Tifa? Cloud or Zack?
by TifaLoveLStrife
Summary: Cloud comes back home from Gongaga and who does he bring home? None other than Zack! As Tifa bonds with Zack a jealousy forms in Clouds heart. Who will she choose? My first fic no flames please! I do not own anything!
1. Zack comes back

Chapter 1: The news

It was the normal Saturday morning and Tifa was usually cleaning the bar. Cloud was on special deliveries in Gongaga to Cosmo Canyon, he said it had something to do with the President of Shinra, Rufus.

_Creak!_

The front door had opened letting no one but the chocobo-head which Tifa came to love, well that's what she thought. "Tifa?" It was Cloud! "Tifa I have someone special I'd like you to meet… Hello?!"

"I'm coming! Geez hold your choco… bos" although she wasn't talking to Cloud, it was the oddly familiar person in front of him. He had Mako blue eyes and ebony black hair, he had a buster sword tied to his back. The two locked eyes except one pair of those eyes were tearing up. _Oh my gosh, its him, its… Zack,_ she thought,_ no why are you crying Tifa, get a hold of yourself!_

"Zack?" Cloud had never heard her voice like this, it sounded… much more depressed and unusually happy at once.

"The one and only! I missed you," he replied.

Tifa scanned him to make sure he was real. Moments later, she came running to him, crying. Cloud felt nothing but utter jealousy with a hint of betrayal. _My best friends hugging without a care in the world, what's wrong with you Zack, you can't just take another mans girl! Oh wait she isn't, _he thought.

"Ok guys break it up!" he bellowed, two pairs of eyes staring at him in confusion. "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"Mmhmm pretty much"

"Oh Zack I missed you and when I heard you were dead I didn't know what and – and… I'm sorry!" she cried on his shoulder, hugging him.

Cloud gave him a death glare telling him to back off, replying with another glare saying "you stole my girl first!"

_It's on Zack, _he thought, _IT IS ON! _His thoughts were so loud Aerith was shaking her head in the lifestream, oh Zack what have you gotten yourself into.

So what do you think? My first fic no flames please! I'll try to continue every 2 weeks!


	2. Movie with Cloud

Chapter 2:

It was 9:00am and Tifa had just woke up. "Oh geez! I have to make breakfast for the family!" As she got out of bed, she sung as she washed in the shower. When she got out, she quickly got changed and brushed her hair straight. She headed for the kitchen only to find Zack, Cloud and the kids eating pancakes. She noticed Cloud giving Zack the most diabolical look she had ever seen, she wanted to scream but that would scare everyone to death.

"Umm… Good morning!" she kindly greeted as usual, she gave the kids a kiss on the foreheads and hugged them.

"Morning!" they cheered with Zack.

"Morning," Cloud replied with a low and unhappy tone.

"Aw, cheer up cloud!" she gave him a peck on cheek and hugged Zack.

"What? JUST  a hug?" Zack joked. Tifa gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"You joker!" Tifa giggled. With that Cloud stood up and washed the dishes, _maybe this will make you happy,_ he thought,_ then you'll forget about Zack. _After he finished, he hugged Tifa and went to the living room to watch T.V.

"Cloud Strife! What about your deliveries, lazy bone!" Zack laughed.

"No deliveries," he said not even looking at him.

"What abo-"

"NO!" he yelled. At that Tifa jumped and ran to the room.

"What happened?! Anyone hurt?!" She questioned ready to fight. Both men staring at her shook their heads.

"I'm off to buy groceries!" Zack shouted as he ran through the door. Tifa actually forgot he moved in, with this Cloud can finally spend time with Tifa.

"Uh, Teef, would you like, um, to watch a movie with me?" Cloud offered. Tifa nodded and sat with Cloud and they put their arms around each other.

_1 hour 30 minutes later…._

Zack came in through the door and found Tifa and Cloud, arms around each other, sleeping.

"Real clever, Cloud, real clever…" Zack was going to plan something nice for Tifa and him to steal her away from Cloud.


	3. The sting of jealousy

The sting of jealousy and revenge

It was the usual morning and Tifa got up to find a note on her nightstand saying:

_**Morning Teef,**_

_**I've gone to deliver some packages to Cid and Shera.**_

_**-Cloud**_

"Hmm… Well, I guess I should get up and cook for the rest," she yawned and rubbed her eyes, " I'll wash later, it's not like anyone from this family showers before breakfast." She got up, stretched her arms and walked into the kitchen. She quickly prepared Bacon, eggs and toast for Zack and the kids.

"Breakfast!" she called.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered. "I'm starving!" she giggled at them. When Zack came out he was wearing a tank top which showed his muscular body, making Tifa blush, and baggy trousers. _Wait why am I blushing?, _she thought to herself, _Cloud is normally like this, well I hardly see him in the morning._

"Morning Zack!" she greeted, although wondering if Zack was awake since he still had his eyes closed and swaying back and forth. When she greeted him, it made him jump and fully wake up.

"Huh?! What?! Oh morning."

As they were eating, Zack packed up his courage to ask Tifa what he was meaning to ask her for the past few weeks. " Uh, Teef, I've been meaning to ask you," he started, "Would you like to go to a restaurant with me tonight? As friends," _Darn it, Zack, _he thought, _you blew it, why didn't you ask her to go out with you?! Screw up._

"Sure Zack, I'd love to," she agreed, "I'll call Yuffie… No, I'll call Barret to babysit the kids."

The kids looked at each other and mouthed 'We gotta tell Cloud!' and 'Only Cloud can ask Tifa that'.

After breakfast, the kids rushed to Tifa's room and took her phone to call cloud. '_Tifa?'_

"No, Cloud, it's me and Marlene," Denzel replied, "We've got something important to tell you!" After that, the kids explained everything and finished, " She said yes to him!"

~_On the other end~_

"I'll be right there." Cloud quickly said his goodbyes to Cid and Shera and mounted fenrir and drove off. "No one dates Tifa but me," he was actually surprised at what he said he tried to forget it but failed.

It was night when he got to seventh heaven and when he entered he only found the kids running around and Barret watching them in complete boredom. "In case your wondering , Cloud, their at that new restaurant, Le terrain de la nourriture, weird name really," Barret said without looking at him. Cloud nodded in reply and exited after Barret gave him the address. When he got to fenrir and rushed to the restaurant.

When he got there it was amazing with all kinds of lights, fancy music and fancy people. He looked around and found Zack smiling and Tifa giggling. Cloud walked up to them and pushed Zack off his chair.

"Cloud?! What is wrong with you" Tifa screamed.

"He asked you out on a date and I'm supposed to do that!"

"We're here as friends, you phsyco!"

"Oh."

When they got home Tifa locked herself in her room. "Its all your fault," Zack blamed on cloud, "If only you were smart enough and didn't let your dumb old jealousy take over, Tifa won't be upset!" And with that, Zack went into his room and slammed the door.

_I'll have to wait till morning to apologize, _Cloud thought, _to __**BOTH**__ of them._

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

TifaLoveLStrife: So how'd you like it

Tifa: I love it!

Zack: yeah me too

Cloud: Ugh.

Looks like Cloud's jealous.


	4. Heart-breaking marriage

A/N sorry for not writing for a while but I got school homework. Hey, I'm just in year7 still getting used to secondary!Chapter 4: Heart –breaking marriage

Cloud Strife woke up with a groan, he felt humiliated about last night. How will he win Tifa if all he does is mess up? _Zack go back to the lifestream! _ He thought smirking like an idiot. When he sat up he met brownish ruby eyes and a mouth grinning at him.

"What?" he questioned, his eyes filled with curiosity and annoyance.

"I found out," she replied as if she just found out the suspect of the crime scene.

"Found out what?"

"You acted like that for me!"

"Oh ,uh, I can explain," he stated, but he was hushed by a finger that was as soft as a feather. Before he knew what was happening, Tifa had hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. A smile lurked on his face and he hugged her back, except this hug was full of love and affection, not friendliness or comfort. He had never hugged her like this before and it was so happy, a tear escaped Tifa's eye.

"Hey, I made bre- " Zack paused when he saw Tifa and Cloud hugging so passionately they look like a couple. Rage was filling Zack's mind and heart, he clenched his fists and slammed the door shut, when he realized what had just happened in there he made a run for it. He ran out of the bar and went into the park. "Ugh, why does cloud ruin everything for me?!" he asked himself, feeling more and more angry as he thought of how Cloud and Tifa were hugging each other so…. Lovingly. He froze as the hand which was so soft was placed onto his shoulder.

"Zack? What's wrong?" she sounded worried, but why? She loves Cloud not Zack doesn't she?

"I- You hugged him like that and I guess I got jealous, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry no matter what we will always be best friends!"

"But…"

"He left me when I needed him most, he decided to fight a disease without us for a year, don't you think I've gotten over him, Zack?"

With those words Zack froze. He couldn't believe what he heard, he was so glad, so excited he could feel nothing, his heart pounding so fast he lost control and pulled Tifa into a kiss. Eventually she kissed back. A few moments later though, they heard the drop of a small box. They turned around only to see the dark and gloomy face of Cloud Strife. He left in the blink of an eye never to be seen again. Tifa was so heart-broken that her best friend, her childhood friend, had abandoned her just for a misunderstanding.

It has been 2 years since the incident. Zack and Tifa are now married and have conceived a child, Sora. Although it has been so long since her friend ran away, Tifa still thinks about him. Even if Zack is now her husband, he will always be her hero. Cloud Strife.

The end

A/N sad isn't it? Well Im a beginner so no flames please. I do not own anything.

TLLS: So?

Tifa & Zack: so cute!

Cloud: Why does Zack get Tifa?!

TLLS: because you always get Tifa. It's Zack's turn.

Zack: Ha.

Cloud: I'll get you Zack *Brings out tsurugi and chases Zack*


End file.
